meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylmeria
Description Sylmeria is an elf whom stands 5'4". Weighs 90lbs. Purple hair down to her knees, parted down the middle and commonly covers one her eyes. Even by elven standards she is considered one of the most beautiful. Her most common attire is a Black leather tunic, with shorts that have a skirt/dress over them. Most of her clothing is black or purple, makes it easier to choose when you're blind, though she actually isn't blind. She always wears a purple blindfold and a katana that she received while she did her Martial Training. Early Life Sylmeria studied as a wizard at a young age, however that training stopped as soon as she lost her eyesight age 20 from sickness as she tells people who ask. What really happened was her eyesight was improved by her Sorceror blood awakening as dragon blood from an ancestor, however with the history that elves have with dragons it was considered by her family and her as a curse instead. After this change in her eyes took place she has since rarely used them for the purposes of just seeing what is around her and has been "blind" ever since just because she has stopped using her eyes whenever she can manage without them. One of the few times she actually uses her eyes is in tougher combat situations. She later trained in a monastery which helped her get around her blindness in combat which is mostly based on hearing and vibrations in the air. She then spent a few years (for an elf) walking around the world being entertained when bandits thought she was an easy target. She met Raithe later on whom offered to guide her around since she was blind, they were friends ever since due to their combative natures. Combat Sylmeria prefers to stay at a distance until she can exploit an enemy's opening once she feels there is one. She finds that one on one combat suits her best as she is poor at dealing with multiple opponents at the same time with her martial skills, this is mostly on her thinking that she can't dispatch two opponents at the same time with ease, though she can defend against multiple opponents easily. Her weapon preference seems to be based on the need for Precision or Power. Precision is handled with her katana, while power is handled with her unarmed strikes. In many cases she'll have both out at the same time and switch as needed without sheathing her katana. Athletically she's in top shape, able to jump, and roll past most enemies without allowing an opening to appear. As well as being able to climb and swim with ease. Between her power and agility neither out performs the other but both are far above the normal, while her resilience is good for an average person but not considered high, she is still an elf after all. Sylmeria has been known to cast a small selection of arcane spells, though rarely does unless her martial prowess just isn't enough for the situation or it becomes too dangerous to use melee attacks. Syl usually saves high end spells just as much as she prefers not to use them due to the feedback it gives her when she casts too many high level (relative to her casting potential) spells in a day. Quotes Edward: "Syl what do you make of this?" Syl: "It's a piece of paper." "I got it, let's get a mute bard. I think there's a word for it in common. I think it's......Mime." Post Sealing of the Dragon Queen Eventually those around her with the charge that had been given to the group through Hodan's will would pass on to the next world, her companions in that being a dwarf and two humans, she would eventually out live them and take their Weapon Orbs for safe keeping until she could find someone to help her with the task or in the event that she needs to pass on to the next life her self, pass all the weapons on to someone. At the beginning of The Second Great Demon War Sylmeria was still carrying seven Weapon Orbs with her, seeming to be a blind traveler on the roads with seven different katanas of varying sizes. She still wanders the roads as she used to do after exiling herself from her hometown of Mistlea. She is quite old (340) now and she knows that within the next 200 years (if not sooner) she should find someone to take her charge. Unfortunately she also knows that of the few people who are immortal, they would probably not be able to take the orbs from her due to the combative nature of the weapons they carry. So she resumed one of her favorite past times and wanders around hoping to find someone she can trust to do the job and not to have to bury the weapons in a tomb.